Penny's Story
by prodigygamer1263
Summary: Penny wants an owner more than anything in the world. One day, she gets lost and wakes up to find herself in an unfamiliar house.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a small cat named Penny. When she was born, she was a witch cat and she was sad because nobody wanted to be her owner. Her family took really good care of her, so she had absolutely nothing to worry about. But one day, when Penny was playing in the grass, she got lost and didn't know where her family was. Unfortunately, when she got lost, she was starving.

Penny searched for food for a long time. In the plains, she finally spotted a few chickens. She sneaked up on them, then pounced. She caught a couple chickens but some of them got away. It was getting dark, so Penny started looking for a place to sleep for the night. Since animals that don't have an owner don't have a collar she couldn't get back home. So, she had to find a different place to sleep. It took a while, but she finally found a box with the words "Free Kitty" on it. She thought it would be a good place to sleep for the night, and it was. In fact, it was perfect. It had a bed, food, and water. Penny got all cozy and went to sleep.

It was a long and cozy night and when Penny woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place; it looked like she was in somebody's house. But she didn't know whose house it was! She looked around and saw a few cat toys and a strange cat bed tower. She also saw a very small construction crew and a bucket full of Legos. Just then, a small boy came into the room, picked up Penny, and said, "I'm going to be your owner from now on." Penny got really excited; she'd never had an owner before! But she still missed one thing: her family.

After a few years, Sam noticed that Penny was sad a lot, and wondered if she missed someone or something. He decided to take Penny for a nice long walk to see if it cheered her up. It did a little bit, but she still missed her family. One day, when Sam and Penny were out for a walk, they ran into a Wither! Sam had no idea who would dare to spawn a Wither in a small village and where nobody there even had any weapons. Sam didn't know what to do. The Wither shot a blue Wither skull straight at Penny! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _ Sam shouted and blocked the Wither skull from hitting Penny just in time. Just then, Penny rose up and a red collar appeared around her neck. A bright light shined all around her. She shot a powerful light beam that struck the Wither right in the face! The Wither exploded, and it dropped a Nether Star. Sam thought a moment about what to do with it, then decided to put it on Penny's collar as a souvenir.

After a few more years, Sam and Penny surprisingly bumped into Penny's family. Sam was so surprised to find Penny's family when he and Penny were out on a walk. Penny didn't know where to go. If she went with Sam, they could keep having fun together but if she went with her family, she would be safer. Penny finally decided to go back and be with her family. But of course, every once in a while, she still visited Sam. But she never lost her Nether Star.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft.

This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day and Penny was walking over to Sam's house. But on the way, she noticed that her precious Nether Star was missing!

Panicking, she looked everywhere for it, but she still couldn't find it. She looked back at her house, in Sam's grass, and everywhere else that she could think of. Finally, she looked in a patch of cows, and when they all cleared, she saw that her Nether Star was broken! But… there was something unfamiliar about it. It took Penny wondered what it could be, but then she figured out that it must be dark magic- she had seen that deep purple before. But where did it come from…?

Penny was running to Sam's house as fast as she could go. When she got there, she was all sweaty. She tried to tell Sam the story, but he couldn't understand cats. But he could tell something terrible was happening. So, he and Penny raced out the door and when they got to the Nether Star, Sam looked at it closely. "A cow definitely broke this, but it's acting as a strange type of power for a new Wither. I know because that's a really deep purple, the type that creates a Wither, but not just any Wither-a Wither Storm!"

Suddenly, a very bright light flashed, and Penny and Sam tried to retreat to their homes, but the Wither Storm shot a giant blue Wither head at them. They both got blasted right off the ground off into the sky and out of sight. Luckily, they landed in a heap of hay. But Penny was still being damaged by the Wither effect! It happened that Sam's best potion at that time was a Potion of Luck II. So, he had Penny drink it, then they spotted a nearby village. So, Sam and Penny raced over to it.

As they were running, Penny started to get a little slower. Sam picked her up, and when he got to the village, he remembered he had some coal on hand that he had brought from his house, just in case he needed it. The Potion of Luck must have been working.

He traded the coal for emeralds, and the emeralds for an anti-wither effect potion-he was lucky they had one. Then he had Penny drink the potion. He also got a diamond sword from the villagers, for the battle. They were both racing back home and when they got there, there it was: The Wither Storm.

Sam pulled out the diamond sword, then threw it at the Wither Storm. It hit the Wither Storm right in the chest, but it barely even felt it.

"I can't do this alone," Sam said, "I'll need your help." While he was talking to Penny, the Wither Storm saw her and shot another Wither skull at her!

She dodged it just at it crashed to the ground. Then, like before when they were battling the Wither, she rose up and this time, her collar's color changed to cyan, for swiftness. Then, flying through the air, she circled the Wither quickly, then the Wither storm started tearing apart from the inside out. Then, a glaring flash came, and the Wither Storm collapsed over on itself. Then, it dropped a different kind of Nether Star. It had a glowing purple light inside it, and it was slightly smaller than a normal one.

But this time, instead of putting it on Penny's collar, he used it to repair her old one. Then, he used it to craft a beacon. He went back to the village from before and got lots of diamonds to make nine diamond blocks. Then, he placed the diamond blocks in a square, and then placed the beacon on top. A couple seconds later, a never-ending beam of light shot out of the top of the beacon, as a sign of the great defeat.


End file.
